1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in tree climbing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hinged tree climbing device for facilitating storage and transporting of the device when not is use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sportsmen, such as hunters, frequently climb trees in the wilderness areas, and the like, during the exercise of their sport. Since many trees may not have low hanging branches, and the distance from the ground to the lowermost branch may be somewhat great, it is common practice to use tree climbing devices which may be attached to a shoe, boot, or the like, and which are provided with spike members for penetrating the trunk of the tree whereby the person may more readily climb the tree. Examples of such tree climbing devices are shown in the Bessinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,974; Hendry U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,947; Stein U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,927; Barton U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,141; Schneebeli et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,941; Lawrence U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,105 and the Houch U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,139. These devices have certain disadvantages in that the construction of the climbers is substantially rigid, and the sharp spike-like elements of the climbers may accidentally inflict pain or bodily damage when the devices are being stored or are being transported when not in service or use. In addition, the construction of many of these devices is quite expensive.